carriemoviesfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:The Mortimer Snerds (2013)/@comment-89.210.154.86-20140417003131
Here is one more extended script about the black prom sequence. Blood is spilled on Carrie and Norma plays the locker room video, everyone laughs. Some teachers and students get out of the gym disgusted by the prank. Sue watches. Miss Desjardin, Morton, Vic, Freida, George, Freddy, Bruce, Myra and Peter look shocked. Billy deLois and Harry Trenant try to take the moment with their cameras. Sally Mcmanus and Lennie Brock giggle and mock Carrie. Norma, Tina, Jackie, Henry, Steve, Lou, Kenny, Helen, Rhonda, Ruth and the rest of the Ultras and their dates laugh hysterically.Billy and Chris escape. Frieda slaps Lennie. Carrie tries to leave but Ruth tramples her and the Ultras and other students gather around her, making fun of her. Desjardin tries to help her but Carrie pushes her away with her powers. She slips back on stage. The bucket falls on Tommy's head. Carrie mourns him. She gets up ready to attack. Norma and Tina try to leave. Helen tries to get to the firedoors, noticing the blood droplets flying on air. Carrie sends her powers shockwave crushing the decoration and breaking glasses and then send them on the collapsing students, cutting Billy Preston's throat spilling blood on Ruth Grogan's face. Helen steps on the dying students to escape. Carrie notices and sends one more schockwave sending her across the room and get smashed on firedoor, Sue witnesses in terror. Carrie slams the doors catching Dale Norberts fingers. Everyone gets panicked. Mr.Morton tries to get everything under control. Carrie throws a decoration tree on Frank and Jessica. Jackie, Kenny, Lou and Rachel try to escape by the bleacher, Carrie notices and crushes the bleachers. Kenny falls on a table, Lou and Rachel get knocked hard on the ground. Jackie gets crushed in stomach between the bleachers. Steven and Henry try to climb on the windows using ropes Carrie sends a chair hitting Steven in head and hangs Henry with the rope. Carrie crushes Billy deLois and Harry Trenant with a table. Lila Grace screams for help as her date Dale Norbert is bleeding to death. Carrie ties her feet with a rope and sends her on a wall. Rhonda Simard starts slapping and pushing students and scream. Carrie notices and crushes her to death with the basketball board. Carrie turns on the sprinklers and water strarts falling and then notices Ruth Grogan trying to escape and then sends sharp crescent stars on her and stabs her to death. Carrie spots the twins Donna and Mary, she throws them on the wet floor and get trampled to death by the panicking students. Frieda, George, Myra, Peter, Vic, Freddy, Desjardin and Morton try to help Tommy they take him and carry him and try to get out. Josie Vreck and his band get electrocuted by the wet microphones and mechandise. Josie's jeans get set on fire and then he falls on the stages drapes and a fire starts on the gym. Tina and Norma watching Josie Vreck dying try to escape, Carrie notices them and sends a flaming moon and separates them. Miss Desjardin gets separated by the rest of the students who help Tommy and witnesses both Norma and Tina's death. Norma gets thrown against a wall and her hands get tied with ropes and Carrie brutally crushes her with a rafter on her stomach. Then when Norma screams in pain and her dress is covered in blood Carrie uses her powers and makes Norma swirling on air and hitting Tina. Then Carrie drags Norma on the wall and across the ceiling, Tina winesses and screams. Norma's bloody corpse falls in front of Tina, whose turn has come, Carrie starts brutally wipping her with electric cables until Tina's dress catches on fire from the flaming crescent moon. Tina screams and her dress bursts completely in flames. Then Tina gets set on fire from head on toe and screams in pain while she gets dissolved alive. Miss Desjardin mourns the death of the students and Carrie takes her on stage and miss Desjardin survives the electrocution. Everyone else dies. Miss Desjardin manages to get out. Morton and the rest have managed to get out with Tommy's body too. All of them along with Sue watch Carrie walk on the street behind Chris and Billy's car. Some time later Chris notices Carrie and screams to Billy to kill Carrie. Billy doesn't hesitale to do it. Carrie uses her powers and the car starts drive really fast and then swirl on the ground. It stops and Carrie watch the destroyed car and inside the dying Billy on the stiring wheel with his face covered in blood and his nose broken and Chris with her face mutilated by glass shards and wounds whispering for help, both of them spitting blood. Carrie leaves and throws an electric cable on the car causing an explosion burning them.